1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing devices and more particularly to a novel device to prevent a fish from striking a conventional hook line and getting away before the hook is properly set in the mouth of the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of fishing has long been one of the most popular activities among individuals of all ages. A problem encountered by all fishermen is that of the fish nibbling on the bait and escaping before the hook supporting the bait can be properly caught and set in the mouth of the fish.